mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:9mm killer/"Tragedy":Chapter One: "A man who lost everything and burned in the flames of hell to be revived"
Well now..this is embarassing, telling my story, as for people who dont know me, My name is Cole Gramante. And my past..well..im about to retell it, as much as it pains me. here we go.... I was born in Lavoria, out of a family of High Class mages, and was the eldest out of two siblings. me and my sister Alyssera. we were raised to be powerful mages, Me excelling in White magic, my sister dealing with powerful black magic. we were a powerful duo, and a close one at that. we always spent time together, playing in the sand, in the playground, and even going on long walks together, it was fun. until i noticed.. It was a special evening, a Full red moon. most people would be creeped out by it, but not my family. I was playing outside with my best friend, then suddenly, i felt dizzy, my head aching, like it's splitting apart in two. i paid no heed, and kept playing, then it struck me, i was bleeding from my nose and mouth, blood gushing out like its trying to escape. my best friend noticed, and took me to a hospital, there, i was surrounded by my close friends and family. I found out. we were struck by intense shock. I had an Incurable, Terminal Disease which would wreck havoc at my body. everyone in my family was speechless, they couldnt say a word as they tried to accept this new piece of Information. then everything changed. I was now always in my room, unable to to do much due to the rising dangers of my sickness, my friends and family always came to visit me, especially my sister. She always cared for me, even when i didnt want her to... "Hiya, came to see me again, I see." I told my sister this everytime she came to my room "Yeah..D-Dont worry brother, I'll find a way to cure you of this no matter what it takes.." "Hey..You dont have to do that. dont abuse your magic, didnt our parents teach you that?" I was getting a bit worried she might make a pact with a demon at this point. "I-I know..But i cant live to lose you like that..no way.." "Alyssera.." These conversations with her always ended the same way, with an awkward silence, then she left to practice her magic. it was like this for a while, until something life devastating happened. It was a stormy night, bad weather, it seems, an ominous feeling washed over me as it grew stronger. a knock on my door was heard. "Come in." A tall figure came in, and opened my lights. the figure was my father, holding a silver knife in his hands and with a sorrowful look in his face. "My son..." He was looking away, trying to hide his emotion "Yes?" I got worried at his words, unconsciously gripping my pillow tight "Its about your sister..S-She's gettng too out of control.." He said with a stern face, trying harder to hide his emotion. "...." He handed me the knife, the silver blade shining. "Y-You need to do it..Or else its gonna get worse.." he left, tears in his eyes as he left me clueless, so I went to Alyssera's room to get the answers I needed. The room was empty. but her spellbook was gone, I then realized where she was, my biggest fear was about to become reality. I immediately dashed to the Basement, despite my disease, i managed to make it without problems. She was there, chanting a forbidden ritual to summon a powerful being, she was getting ready to summon it. I stepped inside the room, she noticed and turned around due to the squeaky floors. "B-B-Brother..? W-What are you doing here..You arent supposed to see this.." *she was holding her spellbook, a forbidden magic circle drawn on the floor with a light emitting from it..* "Alyssera..S-Stop it..Please..This isnt right.." My hands shook, gripping the knife tighter. "But..How is it fair? Me just sitting around and letting you die..I wont have it!" She started chanting again, determined to do anything she needed to cure me. "Please.." Tears ran down my cheek, as I knew that if she completed that Ritual, it would all be game over, two bad endings in one, as i would lose my sister to a demon, and that demon would wreck havoc. "Adzeck Atasko Kamira-AACK!" I had no choice. I had to do it. for both our sake...I stabbed her, not a fatal wound, but it was enough to stop her..Blood dropped on the floor as Alyssera cried in pain "B-Brother..Why? W-Why did you do this.." A strong light came from the circle, enveloping the room "Im sorry..Im so sorry..Forgive me.." when the light Subsided, Alyssera was gone. no trace. except for some ash from where she stood, which was immediately swept away in the wind "Alyssera..?" I looked around, the knife was on the floor, stained with her blood. "oh no..I-I Didn't mean to kill her..no.." I dropped on the floor on my knees, Crying. Then I felt another presence..something much stronger.. I turned around. behind me, was a fiery smile, a smile that can burn through my soul and place agony in its place. he then got out of the shadows, its no more then the god of fire Agni himself.. "you..What are you doing here.." I wiped my tears away, but they were already evaporated by the hellfire hot presence the god was emitting. he was silent, smiling, watching me with judgeful eyes, then he created a ball of fire, and knocked me out by sending it directly at me, what was unknown to me, that the fire god had chosen me to be his champion for some reason..... Afterwards..my life changed even more, i was in a depressed state most of the time, not even my parents helped. It was always me asking the same question to the fire god.. "Why..why wont you let me die.." It was the same afterwards, day after day, in the remorse of what I did, it was me stabbing myself with the same Knife I used against Alyssera, and being in torture due to my disease, but the god, who had been watching me for days, just kept smiling, watching me as I tried over and over to repent for the unforgivable murder i did on my own sister, my sister, the one who had always been there for me, in both childhood through teens to adulthood.... Until one day... Agni stopped smiling. I was curious as to why. he then finally spoke for the first time, his voice booming all across the room. "Im getting bored. let's go on a little trip. maybe you might see the truth you so wanted dearly, you suicidal freak." The fire god opened a portal of flame. smiling "maybe ill make this a little more interesting and useful.." the firegod covered me in flames, making me burn in agony as he laughed, but the fire wasnt harming my body, it was harming my mind, it was slowly erasing my Memories, all except my name and my magic, along with the details of my disease. and it knocked me out, he then placed a wristband on me and seemed to..possess my soul..next thing I knew, he had transported me to a different place..an unknown land..my head ached a bit, as I now was residing in the world of MGE.. "Just..where the heck am I..?" I looked around, it seems I was gonna be stuck here... Category:Blog posts